Miroku's Dream Come True
by Rick Brown
Summary: Miroku end up in the same time as the Sailor Scouts. what will happen with Miroku and these girls in short skirts? How will get home? ...Will he want to go home?
1. Chapter 1 Whoa

Chapter 1 – Whoa

(A/N: Ok this is going to be very perverted….just a warning.)

Miroku and the gang traveled as they usually did in search of Naraku and the jewel. It was a particularly normal day, no attacks, just a peaceful trip until Miroku's hand started to throb he stopped and grabbed it looking down in pain. Since he was towards the rear the group continued walking for a moment before realizing something was wrong. "Don't fall behind!" Inuyasha screamed, before realizing it was more than that.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly

"Ge…get back!" Miroku screamed his eyes wide with pain. Sango edged closer "Get away!" The beads containing his tunnel one by one popped off, he knew what was going on. "Run!"

"Miroku" Sango screamed, her eyes beginning to water. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and rushed for Miroku he was going to cut his arm off.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed bringing Inuyasha to the ground as Miroku's tunnel broke free. Miroku tried as hard as he could to resist as he was slowly sucked in, "Get…Naraku!" he screamed. Inuyasha recovered dragging Sango away so she wouldn't be pulled in with him.

"I love you!" she screamed, and that was the last thing Miroku heard before being completely consumed. He awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a shrine; all he could remember were Sanjo's words and darkness. As he stood up and looked around he noticed building and things that he had never seen before, he walked around before coming to a side walk, though he didn't know what it was called. He continued looking around until he saw a girl dressed like Kagome, that's when everything came together…he was sent forward into Kagome's time and if he could find her, perhaps he could get back. He went back to the shrine feeling a bit safer there and went up the stairs to find a young girl cleaning. He grinned widely looking upon the girl, he was about to call to her but he heard another do it.

"Ray!" Serena screamed. They talked for a while saying things he couldn't hear before they removed what to him appeared to be wands and 'transformed', as they went through their changes he stared wide eyed until the two girls ran off.

(A/N: Short, but its somewhere to start, didn't want to get to far into it in the first chapter but Miroku + Sailor Scouts Muhuhahaha)


	2. Chapter 2 Old habits die hard

Chapter 2 – Old habits die hard.

"_I think I'll like Kagome's time." _ Miroku thought to himself as he stood there. He really had no idea where to go or what to do, so he explored the shrine he was at until he came across an old monk, before Miroku could speak the monk happily embraced him.

"I was expecting you." The monk yelled happily Miroku managed to get the monk off of him and looked at him questioningly. The monk again beat Miroku to speaking. "Your father like entrusted me to take care of you and help you find your way home, like his father before him."

"So my father was here" Miroku stated finally having proof of his fathers appearance here. "

"Yes of course where do you think he went?" Miroku couldn't reply to that because he was never really sure where everything devoured by his wind tunnel went.

"What do you do with everything we send here…?" Miroku asked questioningly remembering that he has sent thousands upon thousands of demons, rocks, sand etc.

"You are obviously confused concerning your tunnel, come, I will explain everything over lunch." The monk led Miroku to a small room. "Wait here." Miroku sat there wondering what was going on; as far as he knew the only way to get home was through Kagome. The monk returned shortly with ramen, which Miroku accepted happily. The monk watched Miroku with a baffled look on his face. Miroku quickly stopped eating and an embarrassed look crossed his face.

"What...?" Miroku asked

"Have you…seen that before?"

"The ramen…yes" Miroku stated feeling slightly uncomfortable around the monk.

"How is it that you live so long ago and have seen this?"

"Kagome brought some."

"Kagome?" The monk asked

"Yes, she lives here in this time anyway…" The monk sat there quietly for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Perhaps you should take a look around, and get used to this time, it may be some time before we can get you back home." Miroku stood up and nodded, he grabbed his staff and walked out, making sure to keep track of where the shrine was. One of the first things he noticed was a large picture (poster) in a clear square shaped thing (glass in a window) with a woman only wearing a black bar that read "censored". Grinning widely he went to check it out, he stood in front of the shop but just before he was able to enter he heard a loud scream. He sighed and figured he would come to check it out later. He ran towards the scream to find the girls again, but this time there were 5 of them all standing in front of the shrine. They were talking about something, but he wasn't close enough to hear…he looked down at his hand, his tunnel was gone, nothing but a scar remained but still…old habits die hard. He approached the one in red (Ray or "Sailor Mars") and grabbed her hand. She looked at him like he was crazy and all the others looked at him questioningly.

"Excuse me miss…but would you consider bearing my children?"

(A/N: Going to stop it here, I'd have made it longer but…I don't see the point. Oh and how the hell do I have 40 hits on the first chapter and 7 reviews? Don't make me have to take my belt off.)


End file.
